Apart and Together
by Harry's Lost Twin
Summary: Harry has found out his parents are still alive but this has lead to him breaking up with Ron. Can Lily and James get them back together? HarryRon slash. WILL BE UPDATED ASAP!
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer - none of its mine except the story line.  
  
My first published fic, please be gentle!! (With grateful help from Tischelle and Clareyfairy!!)  
  
"Are you alright?" came a voice from the door. Harry glanced through the dark room and saw in the slit of light coming from the window, Ron propped up against the doorframe. "Yeah, I'm ok" Harry replied. "What's that?" asked Ron; pointing at the object Harry had been looking at. "It's my photo album" "I didn't know you had one" Ron said, sitting down next to Harry.  
  
Looking down, Ron could see the photo album open at a picture of Harry's parents holding a baby version of Harry, and a picture of himself, Harry and Hermione in their second year. He could also see wet parts on the page that looked exactly the same shape as teardrops. Ron looked at Harry and saw silent tears rolling down his pale cheeks; suddenly Harry burst into tears and Ron pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I miss them Ron" he wept, "I never even knew them but I miss them so much." "I know you do; it must be really hard for you, and I know I cant even begin to imagine what you're going through, but I want you to know that I'm always here for you, ok?" Ron said, releasing Harry and looking directly into his emerald eyes. Harry silently nodded and rested his head on Ron's shoulder.  
  
*********************  
  
The trio sat in the common room; Hermione was curled up in her favourite chair reading a book and Ron was doing homework. Harry was sitting next to Ron on the sofa writing a letter to Remus. Harry had begun writing to Remus a lot during the summer holidays and hadn't really bothered to stop once he had gone back to school. Since he didn't have Sirius anymore, he had found a new father figure in his fathers other best friend - werewolf Remus J. Lupin.  
  
Remus was always a good listener; he always wrote back to Harry straight away with all the answers to Harry's questions, except for the one that Harry wanted to know the answer to most of all; why does he miss two people that he never even knew? and why did they have to go in the first place? What did they ever do? Harry sometimes thought that if he looked into the Mirror of Erised now, he would probably see those questions in big, bold print staring back at him.  
  
Dear Remus,  
  
Sorry, you must be getting fed-up of me writing to you all the time; but there's not many people left who knew them; who were friends with them. I feel a little closer to them each time I write to you, like when I was living at 12 Grimmauld Place with Sirius last summer, yet I feel further away from them each day - if that makes sense.  
I sometimes think I'm so selfish and just wallow in my own self-pity; I mean I miss them and never even knew them, but you were one of their best friends. You knew them for years so you have more right to miss them than I do, so I'm sorry. The last thing you need is me pouring my heart out to you when you probably feel bad as well and need someone to talk to as much as I do.  
I know this may sound stupid coming from a sixteen-year-old school kid, but if you want or need someone to talk to, then I am always here. I'll shut up and leave you in peace now; you've probably got better things to do than read my stupid letters.  
  
Thanks for listening,  
  
Harry.  
  
As Harry finished writing his letter, Ron sat back on the couch. He read the letter Harry had just written. As he finished reading it he looked up at Harry, who gave a weak smile. Ron put his arms round Harry and pulled Harry close to him. Harry dropped his head onto Ron's shoulder and snuggled up close to him. He wondered if his parents ever held him like this, not that they had much of a chance. Everything brought him back to their death. He couldn't think about his parents without thinking about him - Voldemort. Why did everything have to come back to the so-called 'Lord'? Ron leant down and kissed Harry's tears away as Harry fell asleep in Ron's arms.  
  
Please review, cheers!! 


	2. The new spell

Well, here's chapter 2, enjoy!  
  
Oh, and thanks to my reviewers: Hermione 30 and no one special (I'm sure you are someone special really!!)  
  
"Albus, we think its time." The woman said. "We agreed, when he has been defeated." Albus replied. "But we can't do this anymore; we want to see our son again." The man said, taking the woman's hand. "Your son is in safe hands, and always has been; just wait." Albus replied. "Can't we just let him know we're still alive?" the woman asked as she began sobbing into her husbands shoulder. Albus didn't answer; he was thinking very deeply about the comment the woman had just made.  
  
************************************  
  
Ron awoke to find Harry snuggled up to him in the same position in was in when he fell asleep late last night. Ron took Harry's glasses out of his hand and tried them on. He looked down at his boyfriend and could just make out that Harry was looking up at him, laughing. Ron took the glasses off and slid them on Harry's face. "You really are as blind as a bat aren't you?!" Ron asked Harry sarcastically. "I can't help it, blame my Dad!" Harry replied, hitting Ron playfully. "Did you have anymore nightmares last night?" Ron asked when they had stopped laughing. "No; probably because I was with you; I felt safer I guess." Ron leant in and kissed Harry softly on the lips. "Come on, we'd better go to first lesson."  
  
********************************  
  
"Today class, we shall be learning a new and very complex spell." Professor Flitwick announced to the class. "Can you wake me up when the bell goes and lend me your notes?" Ron asked Hermione "No I can't; this is a new spell, why don't you try and learn it for a change?" Hermione replied. "Harry, tell Hermione I'm not talking to her." Said Ron "Harry, tell your boyfriend that I don't care and I'm not talking to him either." "Why don't both of you just shut up and listen?!" said Harry, leaning back on his chair and looking at both of them in turn. "The spell we are going to learn." Flitwick continued, "allows a person to travel back in time to a particular occasion or event; for example your first day at Hogwarts, or even the day you were born. It is a very complex spell, but I think most of you should grasp it after a while; now, who wants to go first?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot straight up in the air and Professor Flitwick called her up to the front. "Just say where and when you want to go back to and then flick your wand up and down." "I would like to go back to my first day at Hogwarts when I met Harry and Ron on the train." And with a flick of her wand she was gone.  
  
***********************************  
  
She stopped spinning and landed on the floor of what she immediately recognised as the Hogwarts Express. She picked herself up and walked along to the carriage where Harry and Ron were sitting, stuffing their faces with sweets. As she walked into the compartment, she half expected to find her two best friends snogging each other silly, as they usually did when they were left alone together. She sat down opposite Harry then shifted over so that she was opposite Ron, leaving room opposite Harry for her 11-year-old self to sit in as she did 5 years previously.  
  
As if on cue, 11-year-old Hermione opened the carriage door. "Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one." "No." replied a bewildered Ron, putting down his wand. "Oh, are you doing magic, lets see then." Hermione asked. Ron cleared his throat and stated the spell he was trying to use. "Sunshine; daisies; butter; mellow; turn this stupid fat rat yellow." And as usual when Ron did a spell, nothing happened. "Is that a real spell? Well, its not very good is it?" said 11-year-old Hermione. 16-year-old Hermione laughed at the sound of her younger self's bossy, snobbish, snooty tone. She watched herself right through to when she told Ron he had dirt on his nose and then she felt herself spinning back through the air again and within a split second she landed on the floor of the Charm's classroom.  
  
She got up and sat back down in her seat to find Harry and Ron giving her a very strange look. "What?" she asked them hesitantly. "Why the hell did you want to go back to the time when you met us?" asked Ron. "Yeah, I mean if you were that desperate we could have re-enacted it for you." Harry added. "I just wanted to see it again, it was funny that's all."  
  
When Professor Flitwick asked who wanted to go next, Harry's hand shot up in a Hermione fashion. He walked up to the front of the class and stated where and when he wanted to go back to. Professor Flitwick yelled for him to stop but by then it was too late; he'd already gone. Gone back to the night his parents were murdered.  
  
TBC  
  
Please review, then I know that you care and want to read the rest!! I do accept anonymous reviews. 


	3. Seeing is believing

Disclaimer - I don't own any of it. (Except the storyline.)  
  
This is a bit of a long one, I tried to split it up but it was a bit hard. It's all good though, I promise!!!!  
  
Harry felt himself spinning around, but he couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, he felt a jolt and a bump as he landed on a floor. He felt around for his glasses, put them on, and the room became a clear vision.  
  
It was a living room, and sitting on the sofa in the middle of the room where three people. A man and a woman where curled up together at one end, with their legs stretched along the length of the sofa to the other side. In their arms was a small baby, no older than one, who was gurgling happily at his parents as they softly tickled him.  
  
Harry felt a tear rolling down his cheek as he looked up at his parents. He saw the smiles on their faces, how much they loved him, how much they loved each other.  
  
"He'll be coming soon," said Lily, the smile suddenly fading from her face. "I prefer to call him 'it', after all, he can't be human can he?" James replied laughing. He then saw Lily starting to cry and he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. "I don't want to lose him, Jamie." She cried, hugging baby Harry tightly, "He's my little boy; I don't want him taken away from me." "Don't worry Lil, we'll get him back eventually; and he'll be in safe hands." James said, trying to comfort his wife. "I know, I'm just so scared. What was that?"  
  
When they listened they heard someone or something moving around in the kitchen, where it had just come in through the back door. They jumped off of the sofa, Lily still holding baby Harry. Harry got up from his position on the floor and went to stand nearer to his parents.  
  
"Lily, take Harry and run!" James yelled at his wife.  
  
Harry watched his mother carry his crying one year old self up the stairs and seconds later, Voldemort walked, or rather glided, in through the living room door. Harry saw his father quickly whip out his wand and point it towards Voldemort; but he wasn't quite quick enough.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted with a hint of laughter in his voice. Harry could do nothing but watch as his father dropped his wand and collapsed on the floor. He was dead. The Dark Lord laughed at what he had done and turned to leave. Harry ran through the living room door and up the stairs before Voldemort had even stopped laughing. He soon found the room his mother was hiding in and walked in to find his mother holding her son close to her, crying, but still managing to talk.  
  
"It'll be alright Harry, it'll all turn out fine. He can't hurt you. He can't." she said, kissing the top of baby Harry's head. All Harry wanted at that moment was to run to his mother and comfort her. Tell her that he would be o.k, but he couldn't. Something apart from the fact that he wasn't really there and that this was only a memory was stopping him. He was thinking about his mother's last words."He can't hurt you. He can't.". How did she know?  
  
"Stand aside girl." Harry turned around to see Voldemort standing by the door, his wand pointing towards Lily and the baby in her arms. "No, please don't hurt Harry; take me instead. Please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt my baby." Lily pleaded. She crouched down on the floor, still holding her son, begging for Harry's life. "Fine I'll take you instead - Avada Kedavra!" Lily screamed in pain and hit the floor next to baby Harry. Voldemort shrieked a cold, high-pitched laugh and pointed his wand the one year old, who was sitting on the floor. "Your mother's a bit foolish really, isn't she?" Harry couldn't bear to watch; out of the corner of his eye, he could still see his mother's dead body lying, motionless on the floor.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled. There was a flash of green light and a bang as Voldemort's curse bounced off of one-year-old Harry's forehead and rebounded onto Voldemort, who screamed, then disappeared. Harry got himself together and prepared to be taken back to Charms. But nothing happened. Instead, he heard movement downstairs. He took a last glance down at his one-year-old self and went downstairs.  
  
"Sirius" Harry gasped as he saw his godfather entering the house - or what was left of it after the explosion. Sirius began looking around for some kind of life or movement; Harry figured he was looking for baby Harry, to fulfil his duties as Godfather and look after his godson. Harry followed Sirius into the living room, where James was lying dead on the floor. Sirius knelt down to his best friend, took out his wand and pointed it towards James' heart. He muttered an incantation and stood up, still looking down at James.  
  
It all happened in an instant and Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. James opened his eyes and began to stand up. Sirius leant down to help his best friend up. "We did it, Prongs, we did it!" He said, pulling a smiling James into a hug. Suddenly, the smile vanished from his face and he pulled away from Sirius. "Lily" he gasped "Harry; oh my god Snuffles, what if it didn't work, what if." James cried, frantic. "Well, lets go and check then." Said Sirius calmly.  
  
James practically flew up the stairs, Sirius close behind him, while Harry followed. They slowed to a walking pace and turned into the bedroom. "Lily!" James cried as he rushed to his wife, who was still lying on the floor. Sirius bent down and picked up baby Harry and cradled him in his arms. Harry watched as James tried, with success, to revive his wife. Lily got up and James held her tightly.  
  
"I hate to break up your little moment but um." Sirius said as he looked down at the baby lying in his arms, and pointed to his forehead, which now supported a thin, lightning shaped scar. James and Lily walked over to Sirius and their one year old son and tears slowly trickled down their cheeks as they gently touched the scar on baby Harry's forehead. Harry, who was still watching from the sidelines, felt a tingling sensation in his scar; one that he had never felt before or ever thought he would feel. "I can't leave him James." Lily whispered whilst stroking her son's hair. "And you think I can?" James replied, fighting to hold back the tears that wouldn't stop falling. "I promise I'll look after him Lil, I promise." Sirius said comfortingly. "Hello?" Harry heard a voice downstairs that sounded distinctly like Hagrid's. "You'd better go." Sirius said, turning to James. The parents kissed their son, the best friends hugged and in an instant Harry's parents were gone; and so was Harry.  
  
TBC  
  
Thank you to my reviewers, I love you all!! Please review, and tell your friends to read and review it as well, then I know that there are more than like 3 people reading my stories!!! Thanks, H.L.T 


	4. Angry Harry

Hi!! Ok, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have been REALLY busy – sorry!!!  
  
I would also like to apologise to the person (s) I offended by putting up an author's note (and believe me there was someone who was apparently offended!!) I'm not trying to be funny or sarcastic or anything, but I really didn't want people to think that I was discontinuing this story, so I kinda had to do something!! So, I'm sorry and it won't happen again!!  
  
Well, here's chapter 4 (finally!!) - It's not really anything major; I call it a stepping-stone, because I have to step on it to get to the important part, if that makes sense.  
  
*****************************  
  
With a heavy thump, Harry landed on the floor of the Charms classroom. He got up and looked at the class to find everyone staring at him, a mixture of fear and confusion in their eyes. He looked at Professor Flitwick, who had a guilty look on his face.  
  
'They all knew' thought Harry.  
  
"Why didn't anyone bother to tell me?" Harry shouted at Professor Flitwick. The teacher opened his mouth to reply but Harry didn't give him the chance. He turned around and practically ran out of the classroom.  
  
Harry charged along the corridor, not quite knowing where he was charging to. He heard the Charms door opening and then closing again behind him and footsteps hurrying towards him.  
  
Harry began walking faster, thinking Professor Flitwick was coming after him to try and explain himself, but Harry didn't bother to look back to prove his theory. He heard the footsteps stop and minutes later he found himself standing outside Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Sherbet Lemon!" Harry yelled and the staircase started to rotate as Harry leapt onto one of its many moving steps.  
  
He reached the top of the staircase and stormed into the Headmasters office without bothering to knock. Dumbledore looked up casually from his desk as if someone had knocked politely and then strolled in asking him about the state of the weather.  
  
"Ah, good morning Mr Potter." Dumbledore addressed Harry cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning? GOOD BLOODY MORNING?! I assure you, sir, that I am not having a 'good morning'." Harry yelled back at his Headmaster.  
  
"I am very sorry to hear that Mr Potter."  
  
"Do you ever get remotely concerned about anything?" Harry asked, his voice shaking with anger.  
  
Yes, Mr Potter, I do, especially when it comes to matters concerning you."  
  
"Oh well, thank you very much, I do fell honoured! And do please call me Harry." The teenager replied, his voice oozing with sarcasm.  
  
"What is troubling you this time Harry?"  
  
"Oh nothing really, just the little, tiny, miniscule fact that everyone forgot to mention that MY PARENTS ARE STILL ALIVE!"  
  
"You discovered it in Charms I presume?" The Headmaster asked briskly.  
  
"How did you know I had Charms?" asked Harry, not really thinking about what he was saying, or to whom he was saying it.  
  
"I wrote your timetable Harry."  
  
"Oh, yeah, um.... Look, why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry asked, calming down slightly.  
  
"To protect you. We all sat down and talked about it and worked out what would be best for you." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Who's we?" Harry asked, his overwhelming curiosity once again getting the better of him.  
  
"Your Mother and Father, Sirius, Remus and myself."  
  
"But... I don't understand, I mean, if they're still alive, why didn't they stay, or at least take me with them? Why did they do any of this in the first place?" Harry stammered, trying to get to grips with the whole thing.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry with a look of what appeared to be a mixture of curiosity and concern, but a smile still lingered on his lips.  
  
"Sit down Harry, and I'll explain everything."  
  
TBC...  
  
Please review so I know your still reading it!!!  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers:  
  
Hermione 30  
  
No one special  
  
Tishelle  
  
Alede  
  
GEmory  
  
Red roses2–chan  
  
Charlotte the dark  
  
Thank you all very much, feel free to review again!!  
  
Cheers, Harry's Lost Twin xxx  
  
P.S – Tishelle and alede, Ha ha, now you cant gloat at everyone else because you haven't read this part!!! Ner ner ner ner ner!!! 


	5. The Explanation

Ok, sorry it took such a long time, but chapter 5 is here!!! I would like to thank Tishelle for helping me with this and the marvellous spin-off we came up with at lunch today!! And yes, I know Alede you are getting your revenge and I look forward to it!!  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine, except the storyline  
  
I know a lot of people (e.g. GEmory) have waited a long time for the explanation – so here it is!!  
  
ENJOY!!!!  
  
Harry heard a distant roll of thunder overhead as he perched on the edge of the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"As you have already found out, Lily and James Potter are still alive." The Headmaster began.  
  
"Can we skip the prologue please?" an impatient Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled at Harry and continued.  
  
"When Voldemort came to power everyone knew it was only a matter of time before he would try to get everyone on his side – including your parents."  
  
"But my mother was muggle born; why would he want her on his side?" Harry asked, bemused.  
  
"He didn't. At first he just wanted your Father, and with Peter Pettigrew already on his side, it was only too easy to lure your Father into his clutches. Your Father was made an offer by Voldemort to join him. Join him in taking over and..." Dumbledore stopped abruptly.  
  
"And what?" Harry asked, moving further forward to the edge of seat.  
  
"And kill all muggle borns." Dumbledore replied sadly.  
  
"He wanted my Dad to kill my Mum didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he did, and immediately your Father declined his offer, saying nothing was more important to him than your Mother and you and he couldn't afford or bear to lose either of you."  
  
"So, then why didn't Voldemort just give up?"  
  
"One thing you should know about Voldemort is that he NEVER gives up, as you have probably realised many times during your time here so far. He laid low for a while, planning his next move and it was during this time that he learned of the prophecy that lies upon the two of you. His target swiftly changed to you. He no longer cared what happened to your parents, all he knew was that he had t get to you, to destroy the prophecy."  
  
"O.k., with you so far."  
  
"When I found out about his new plans from the Order of the Phoenix, I immediately took steps to try and protect you and your parents. I did my research and found a spell that would slow down someone's heart enough that if you searched for their pulse you wouldn't find it and therefore believe they were dead." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"But how did you know exactly what time to activate it? How did you know what time he would come?"  
  
"We didn't have to know. The spell is triggered when the person in question is hit by another spell that in normal circumstances would usually kill them, so we didn't need to consider timing at all."  
  
"But why didn't you put the spell on me as well?" asked Harry, becoming more and more confused.  
  
"Your parents wanted to, as a precaution in case the separate plan I had for you didn't work." Dumbledore replied. When the Headmaster saw the confused look still plastered on Harry's face he explained further.  
  
"Do you remember in your first year after you retrieved the Philosopher's stone from beneath the trapdoor and I came to see you in the hospital wing?"  
  
"Yeah..." Harry replied slowly.  
  
"Do you remember what I said to you then about why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?"  
  
"You said it was because my Mother left her love in me and Voldemort couldn't understand love."  
  
"Precisely. Remember I told you about the deep magic that if someone gives up their life for someone else, or is willing to, then that person won't die?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Wait a minute, so your saying that you didn't put the spell on me that would save my life because you were relying on some deep, dark magic that you didn't even know would work?"  
  
"I was very confident that it would work. Your Mother rather resembles your friend Hermione Granger; they both tend to panic about things like this, however cool they may seem at the time. Your Mother wanted to and tried to protect you so much that she forgot about the spell that was acting on her and offered her life for yours. I expected she would do that and it was that fact that I was relying on to save you."  
  
"So technically, my Mother still saved my life?" Harry asked, starting to understand.  
  
"Yes, she did, but she didn't die for you, even though she was perfectly willing to."  
  
"So how did Sirius and Remus fit into all this?"  
  
"Sirius, as you probably saw, muttered the counter-curse to the spell to wake your parents up, and Remus helped me perform the incantations."  
  
"And they couldn't take me with them because...?"  
  
"Because then it would have been obvious to everyone, including Voldemort's' followers, that your parents were still alive if you suddenly disappeared. We made it fairly well known that you were going to spend your childhood with your Aunt and Uncle so people wouldn't get suspicious." The Headmaster answered.  
  
"Ok, I understand now." Harry said, nodding.  
  
"You understand that it wasn't anyone's fault? That they had to do it and couldn't take you with them. We made it look like Sirius was supposed to take you and look after you, but I sent an unknowing Hagrid to pick you up instead to take you to Privet Drive."  
  
"So Hagrid didn't know anything about it?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, he didn't, and he still doesn't." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"So where are my Mum and Dad now?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"They're right behind you."  
  
Well, that's all for now folks!! Chapter 6 will be up soon, e.g. when I get some more reviews – where did all my reviewers go? Come back, I love you all!! If you are reading this, whoever you are, please review, then I know there's someone reading this apart from Alede and Tishelle (no offence guys!!) If you review my stuff then I promise to have a look at yours!!  
  
If anyone's interested I might be putting up a short Harry/Hermione fic soon – so stay tuned!!!  
  
P.S – if there is anything anyone doesn't understand or wants explaining in further detail, write it in your review and I'll try to include it in the next chapter. 


	6. Coming out of his closet

Ok, biggest apology in the world here!! I am really sorry for not updating this for like a month, but I would like you all to know that I will be continuing with this story until its completely finished and has 'The End' written at the end, so please keep reading and reviewing!!  
  
I would like to take this opportunity to say that I have no problem what so ever with gay people and I do not mean to offend any gay people in this story.  
  
Here's Chapter 6, ENJOY!!!  
  
Harry slowly stood up and turned around to find himself face to face with his parents. He cautiously walked up to them and stood there, silent. Without engaging his brain, Harry threw himself into his Mother's arms. He felt his Father walk up behind him to join the hug and they stood like that for what seemed like hours until they released and sat down.  
  
"Harry, you must understand how sorry we are about everything." Lily said, looking deeply into her son's eyes, and felling as though she was seeing her own eyes reflecting in his because they were exactly identical.  
  
"It's ok; Professor Dumbledore has explained everything and I understand why you did what you did."  
  
"We wanted to take you with us, we really did, but it was just impossible." Lily said, looking down at her feet.  
  
"It's ok...Are you alright Dad?" Harry asked looking concerned at his Father, who up until now had remained very quiet.  
  
"I was just thinking. Thanks Albus." James replied.  
  
"Ah, I did little." Albus replied.  
  
"No, you brought my family back together and I'm happy about that; even if I do feel really weird being back here!" James said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Enough of this idle chitchat, I want to know everything about my little boy!" said Lily, turning towards Harry.  
  
"I'm 16, I'm hardly a little boy anymore!" Harry replied with a laugh that echoed his Fathers.  
  
"I know." Lily replied, her voice barely above a whisper. They fell silent again, looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"Your not little anymore; you've grown up and we weren't there to see it." Lily said, her eyes filling with sadness and tears.  
  
"It's ok, we have all the time in the world now." Harry said, smiling up at her apprehensively.  
  
"Yes, we do. You made it into Gryffindor then." Lily stated, cheering up with a swift change of subject and pointing at the lion on her son's robes.  
  
"Yeah, just, even though the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." Harry replied.  
  
"Yes, I have told them about your ordeal with the sorting hat." Albus told Harry.  
  
"He also told us you're on the Quidditch team." Said James, perking up a bit.  
  
"Oh, trust you to bring up Quidditch!" Lily exclaimed, slapping her husband playfully.  
  
"I'm a seeker - just like you." Harry said, looking up at his Father.  
  
"See, he's a mini-me, I told you he would be!" James laughed, looking at Lily. "I bet he's even got a gorgeous girl on his arm just like I have." James stated, looking hopefully back at Harry.  
  
Seeing the sheepish look on Harry's face, Lily then said, "It doesn't matter if you haven't got a girlfriend!" with an air of carelessness in her voice.  
  
"Well actually..." Harry began.  
  
"See, he has, I told you he would." James said, smiling.  
  
"No Dad, I haven't got a girlfriend, I've got a boyfriend – I'm gay." Harry replied.  
  
"WHAT??!!" James yelled, getting up from his chair.  
  
"James!" Lily said calmly. "Sit down, what are you getting so worked up about?"  
  
"I'll tell you what I'm so worked up about – our son is gay, he bats for the other team, it's as bad as being on the Slytherin Quidditch team!"  
  
The tears were welling up in Harry's eyes.  
  
"So he's gay, what does it matter?" Lily asked her husband.  
  
"Lily, people will yell at him, call him names."  
  
"He's a big boy now Jamie, he can look after himself!"  
  
"Yeah, and he's our only son. In case you hadn't noticed, two people of the same sex can't have children together, so who's going to carry on the Potter name?" James asked rhetorically.  
  
With that, Harry got up from his chair, tears streaming down his face, and ran out of the Headmaster's office.  
  
Please review!!!! It really does mean a lot!! James is a bit pathetic I know, but everything turns out ok in the end, you'll just have to keep reading!!  
  
Thanks to alede, Tishelle and Jenny for helping me with this chapter : ) NOTE: There will be A LOT more slash in the next chapter so it will get a lot better!!! 


	7. Seeking Comfort

Ok, again, I'm very sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out but I've just got back to school so things are a bit hectic at the moment, I'm sure alede and Tishelle (if they're bothering to read this!!) would agree with me. So here's chapter 7, this is not the last chapter there's more to come, but for now, enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer – None of it's mine except the storyline.  
  
Harry walked quickly down the corridor, more people staring at him with every step. But this time he knew exactly where he was going. He had to go there, he needed to; going there made him forget everything and made him feel safe.  
  
He kept walking until he reached his destination – The Gryffindor common room. As the portrait swung open Harry earned himself more stares as he rushed through the common room, free flowing tears running steadily down his pale cheeks. He made his way up to the boys dormitories where he figured Ron would be finishing off the homework he should have done the night before when they were busy playing tongue wars. He opened the door and looked over to see Ron sitting on his bed as he had expected. Harry rushed towards him and curled himself up in his boyfriends lap, snuggling his tear stained face into the crook of Ron's neck. He felt Ron's arms wrap around him and pull him close.  
  
They sat like that for a while, they were used to this – Harry often found himself crying and finding comfort in Ron's arms.  
  
Slowly but surely, Ron pulled Harry away from him, but held on to his shoulders.  
  
"What's happened Harry?" he asked, a clear look of worry and anxiousness in his blue eyes.  
  
Harry explained everything that had happened. If he hadn't have still been upset, Harry would have laughed continuously at the various looks of shock that appeared on Ron's face, most of which were quite amusing.  
  
"So your parents are sitting in Dumbledore's office?" asked Ron, disbelief still apparent in his tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah, but I've accepted that, I'm getting used to it. But I can never accept the fact that my Father is homophobic." Harry replied, tears continuing to roll down his cheeks. Ron cupped Harry's face with his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.  
  
"It doesn't matter Harry, all that matters is that we're together."  
  
"Yeah, but it does matter, I mean, what if he tries to split us up or stop me from seeing you or something? I don't want to lose you Ron."  
  
"You won't lose me. He can't split us up, we're too strong for that." Ron replied, kissing Harry softly on the lips.  
  
"You've always had a way of making me feel better." Said Harry smiling.  
  
"That's because I love seeing your gorgeous smile." Ron replied, stroking Harry's face. Harry leant in and kissed Ron on the lips and then both boys made the kiss deeper and more passionate. Ron pulled Harry back into his lap as they continued kissing. Just as Ron began fiddling with the buttons on Harry's shirt a sudden noise made them spring apart – The clearing of a throat to be precise, and both boys looked up to see James Potter standing in the doorway.  
  
Ok, please review, it really does mean a lot. Thanks to all my reviewers so far. Like I said there is more to come and I'll try and put the next chapter up really soon.  
  
Harry's Lost Twin :) 


	8. Arguments

Ok, sorry for not updating for a while but I went on holiday and  
then I was ill so I didn't have much time.  
Thanks to all my reviewers. On with the story...  
  
Harry and Ron both stood up and faced James.  
  
"Don't worry about knocking or anything will you." Harry drawled  
in a Draco Malfoy style.  
  
"Well sorry, but I didn't expect to find you and your 'friend'..."  
  
"I usually classify him as being a bit more than a friend."  
Harry snarled at his Father.  
  
"Well yes, I would imagine you would seeing as you were snogging  
his face off." James replied bluntly.  
  
"That's because I'm gay and he is my boyfriend" Harry stated as  
though speaking to a five-year-old. "I mean what do you expect,  
I was living in a closet for 10 years."  
  
"Does 'he' have a name?" asked James, ignoring his son's last  
comment.  
  
"Ron Weasley." Ron stuttered holding his hand out to Harry's  
father.  
  
The former Gryffindor hesitated before stepping forward slightly  
and shaking Ron's hand.  
  
"I'm James Potter. So how long have you two been...seeing each  
other?" he asked, as though searching for the right words.  
  
"About 1 year now. But we've been best friends since the first  
day we came to Hogwarts." Harry told his father.  
  
"Can I ask a question?" Ron suddenly asked James.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so."  
  
"Why do you have a problem with Harry being gay? What's wrong  
with being gay?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't have a problem with gay people." James replied.  
  
"Ha! You could've fooled me!" Harry laughed at James' comment.  
  
"I do not have a problem with gay people." James repeated.  
  
"You just have a problem with me being gay?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't have a problem as such...I just didn't expect it, that's  
all."  
  
"You said it was worse than being on the Slytherin Quidditch  
team!" Harry yelled.  
  
"It came as a shock. I mean, how would you feel if you'd just  
met your son after 15 years of not knowing him and he suddenly  
tells you he's gay?" James yelled back.  
  
Silence crept over the room for a minute or two, until...  
  
"I see your point." Ron said slowly.  
  
"Why are you agreeing with him? He's trying to split us up,  
can't you see that?" Harry yelled at Ron.  
  
"No Harry, all he's saying is that it came as a shock to him,  
he's not trying to split us up. You're not, are you?" He said  
knowingly to James, trying to convince Harry.  
  
"No, Ron's right Harry, I'm not trying to split you up." James  
said to his son.  
  
"See, he's fine with us being together, he just needs time to  
get used to it." Ron said, putting his hands on Harry's  
shoulders.  
  
"Why are you taking his side? Why are you going against me?"  
Harry yelled at Ron, whilst pushing him away.  
  
"I'm not going against you, you're being paranoid!" Ron replied,  
trying to reason with his boyfriend.  
  
"But I'm not being paranoid, and even if I am it's because of  
everything I've been through. No one wants us to be together,  
don't you remember the looks on everyone's faces when we told  
them about us?"  
  
"They were shocked Harry, just like your Dad is."  
  
"Yeah, they were shocked, but I could also see the look of  
disgust on their faces. Let's face it Ron, no one wants us to be  
together so what's the point? We might as well just end it  
here." Harry said bluntly, before walking out of the dormitory.  
  
I apologise for the crapiness of this chapter but I got a little  
stuck. I'm trying out some new ideas with this fic, but there  
won't be many more chapters left. I'll get the next chapter up  
ASAP.  
  
Please review!! H.L.T :) 


	9. Trying to reason

Hi! I'm really sorry for the wait but I've had holidays, computer trouble and coursework to deal with but now it's the holidays – yay!!  
  
I'm dedicating this chapter to Flik who helped me write it and always inspires me.  
  
Disclaimer – All belongs to J.K.R except the storyline.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Ron and James stood looking bewildered before Ron snapped out of his reverie and ran out of the door in search of Harry. He didn't have to go very far as he found his boyfriend – 'or is it 'ex' now?' Ron wondered – sitting at the top of the stairs leading to the dormitories.  
  
"Hey." Ron said, sitting down next to Harry.  
  
"I figured you'd follow me." Harry stated, not looking at Ron.  
  
"That's because I don't believe that you really want to end our relationship." Ron replied, moving closer to Harry.  
  
"Yeah, well...maybe I just do." Said Harry, getting up and walking back into the dormitory with Ron close at his heels, only to find James still standing in the middle of the room looking uneasy.  
  
Ignoring his fathers' uneasy look, Harry turned to Ron.  
  
"Look, I'm enough of a freak already – I don't need this." Harry threw himself down onto the nearest bed, which happened to be Seamus' and pressed his hands into his eyes.  
  
James cleared his throat awkwardly.  
  
"I'll, er, just be going then." Ron nodded.  
  
"Bye Dad," said Harry tersely. "Thanks for being there at a crucial part of my life."  
  
James shifted uneasily on his feet.  
  
"I'll stay if you want." He muttered.  
  
"Just go." Said Harry morosely, drawing the curtains around the bed. James mumbled a 'bye' and left the room. Ron didn't speak until his footsteps were a distant echo.  
  
"Harry, come out – you're being bloody ridiculous!"  
  
"No." Ron sighed.  
  
"Why?" he asked, moving closer to the curtains.  
  
"Don't want to."  
  
"Harry..." Ron began, almost pleading.  
  
"Look; I just need to be on my own for a while, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Ron agreed. "But whatever happens, just remember that I love you and I always will."  
  
And he left the room, leaving Harry to drown in his thoughts.  
  
Well I'm sorry for the shortness but I have writers block at the moment and I'm starting to get really stuck on this story so any ideas you have would be appreciated.  
  
Please click the purple button and leave me a review!! H.L.T :) 


	10. A talk with Lily

Well, here's the next chapter, there won't be many more as the story hasn't really gone how I had originally hoped it would and I'm a bit disappointed with some parts of it. I got his up as fast as I could but I cut my finger on a broken vase so it kinda hurts to type. It was suggested in my reviews that I should bring Lily into it more so this chapter is mainly focused on her. Thanks for all the reviews, keep 'em coming!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline.

Lily was sitting down on the soft grass by the Hogwarts Lake. She always used to sit in this very spot when she was a student here and somehow the atmosphere always managed to take her problems away for a while. But she wasn't sure if this problem would go away this time, no matter how long she sat by the lake. (A/N – the problem isn't that Harry's gay or anything, it's the fact that he split up with Ron, just so you're not confused :) )

FLASHBACK

James walked back up the staircase towards his ex-headmasters' office and gently opened the door. He walked in and was immediately pounced on by his wife.

"What happened? Is Harry ok?" she asked her husband.

"I followed him up to his dormitory and when I went in he was with his boyfriend and..." Lily abruptly stopped him...

"Really? What's he like?" she asked eagerly.

"What? Oh, um, he's a bit taller than Harry, ginger hair, freckles, blue eyes – can I carry on now?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes, you may." Said Lily, obviously quite content with the information.

"Well, we all had a bit of a row and then Harry got it into his head that I was trying to split them up and even though me and Ron..." he was cut short again.

"Ron's the boyfriends' name, right?" Lily asked.

"Yes, his name's Ron, um, Wesley I think he said." James pondered.

"Weasley. One of seven children all together." Dumbledore confirmed.

"Yes, anyway, even though me and Ron..."

"Ron and I." Lily corrected.

"Stop interrupting!" James practically yelled.

"Ok, ok, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Lily retorted.

"ANYWAY, Ron and I" he said, with emphasis on the 'Ron and I' part, " tried to convince him that I wasn't trying to split them up and Harry wouldn't listen and he broke up with Ron." James finished, mumbling the last part.

"WHAT?!" Lily cried.

"He broke up with him. Then I left so I don't know what happened after that." James confirmed. "I'm going for a walk by the..." James started.

"Quidditch pitch." Lily finished.

"You know me too well." James replied with a laugh before leaving the room again.

"I think I might go for a walk too; I quite miss seeing the giant squid in the lake." Lily said after a while, and with a nod from Dumbledore, she left the room and walked down to the lake, which is where we join her now.

END OF FLASHBACK

As she sat, gazing into the water and watching the few students who were still outside, one particular student caught her emerald eye. He sat against a tree not far away from where Lily was sitting, his ginger hair and bright blue eyes gleaming in the fading sunlight.

Lily slowly got up and walked round to where he was sitting. Ron, who hadn't noticed her walk up to him, jumped slightly when she spoke.

"You must be Ron." Lily stated.

"Yeah, you're Harry's mum aren't you? I've seen pictures of you in Harry's photo album." Ron replied.

"Yes, I am; Can I sit down?" she asked.

"Sure." Ron replied, moving slightly to make room for her.

"James told me what happened. What happened after he left?" she asked.

"Harry just said he needed some time alone so I came out here."

"I always used to come here when I had something on my mind too. James and Sirius would always go to the Quidditch pitch, Remus would go to the library and" she paused "well, we don't talk about Peter anymore."

"That's the same with me, Harry and Hermione, our best friend," he added after seeing the enquiring look on Lily's face. "and I can understand why you don't talk about Peter."

"You knew Peter?" Lily asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he was my pet rat for a while, until Sirius and Remus showed us that he was an Animagus." Ron replied.

"Oh; I guess I have a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah, you do." Ron replied with a small smile, which quickly faded.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the giant squid move from one end of the lake to the other.

"Um, are you ok about me and Harry, you know, going out?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm fine with it. Surprisingly enough I'm not like James really; whatever makes Harry happy makes me happy."

"Well, I suppose we don't really have to worry about it anymore, seeing as he broke up with me." Said Ron despondently.

"Do you really like him?" Lily asked.

"I love him." Ron answered simply.

"In that case, I will do all I can to help you two get back together." Lily stated adamantly.

"Harry can be very stubborn when he wants to be so you might have your work cut out." Ron laughed.

"In that case, he's just like his Father, so I'll know how to handle him."

"What about James?"

"He'll help if he knows what's good for him." Lily replied, as she and Ron walked to the Quidditch pitch in search of James.

Please review! Next chapter will be up asap.

H.L.T :)


End file.
